


boss

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Light Angst, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: i always felt bad for jumin in jaehee’s story. he overworks her but how does he feel when he’s the bad guy?





	boss

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com

It made him angry. 

Well, maybe not angry. But it made that ball of threads in his mind tighten and constrict and he didn’t like it. It was unpleasant. They weren’t emotions necessarily. It was how Jumin handled his thoughts and how he always had. 

Several things made that jumble tighten. But he specifically didn’t like this. 

There was a new member to the RFA. That wasn’t the problem. He wasn’t completely certain she was trustworthy but V and Seven had both verified her so he had no reason to doubt her. She even got along with everyone. Even with Jumin. She seemed to be a cat lover but not like Seven and she had good ideas relating to cat businesses. She was a capable addition, Jumin believed. 

But since she’d joined, things had begun declining. Jaehee was starting to have strange ideas and disagreed with Jumin’s business plans. He valued employees thinking logically what would be best for C&R but that’s not what Jaehee was doing. Jaehee wasn’t completing her duties and was letting her fatigue overcome her. It wasn't like Jaehee. 

Jaehee still complained about him in the chatroom. That was normal enough and Jumin didn’t mind that. Even he understood people needed an outlet. Not everyone could have an Elizabeth the 3rd after all. But Jaehee was complaining largely to Zen (whose opinion didn’t matter, obviously) and MC. The problem was that Zen and MC agreed with Jaehee and even went so far as to bad mouth Jumin. 

He didn’t find that fair. They didn’t work for him. How could they possibly have an informed opinion? He paid no mind to Zen but MC was different. Something was different about her. He couldn’t or wouldn’t admit what it truly was, though. Something drew him to her and to hear her say such harsh things about him caused more pain than he was prepared for. 

Jumin responded by giving Jaehee more. Zen was quick to offer his opinions on that. MC tried for a split-second to see Jumin’s reasoning but quickly sided with Jaehee. Jumin didn’t have any other solution and he simply watched as his routine crumbled without Jaehee. He could manage his own affairs. That wasn’t the issue. It was seeing MC against him that hurt. 

It was better to not feel anything. Jumin closed his heart and mind. None of them really understood anyways. That jumble in his mind wound tighter and tighter and Jumin kept silent. He would suffer alone, as he always had. As he’d expected, Elizabeth the 3rd was the only one who could ever come close to understanding him.


End file.
